


📞 It Was Meant To Be A Joke... 📞 A Prinxiety Shortfic 📞

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Standers Street University [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Cracked Iphone, Human AU, Implied Enemies to Lovers, Jock Roman, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unrequited Crush, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Uses Of The Word Dickhead and "BigCock420", fight, slamming doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Imagine if he put me as the wifi password...,"Virgil Storms is attending Standers Street University, one of the top colleges in the Mindscape, with his hopes of becoming a Broadway Actor blossoming in the school. But, his experience is ruined by the ungrateful, brat which is Roman Prince. Roman sole mission seems to try and ruin Virgil's life with their petty arguments being heard in every corner of the campus. Most students see them as fierce rivals who will stop at nothing to see the other admit defeat but 3 years into their arguments and they show no sign of stopping soon.When Virgil is called to Patton Hart's dorm for emotional support, Virgil tries to mooch off the wifi password off of Roman. An argument breaks out while Patton is an absence which leads to Virgil discovering a small clue to a giant puzzle he had no idea existed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Standers Street University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	📞 It Was Meant To Be A Joke... 📞 A Prinxiety Shortfic 📞

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Kudos As It Gives Me The Motivation To Continue Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Trigger Warnings
> 
> Word Count: 328
> 
> Character Count: 1,838
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 11 Seconds

" Come on Princey!" Virgil moaned as Roman glared at him across the room.

" I'm only going to be here for like, 2 hours to help Patton with his stupid project!" Virgil protested." You'll never even see me again, he can just come to my dorm!" Virgil said, trying to convince Patton's dormmate to give him the wifi password. He was here as Patton was getting a degree in Veterinary Medicine and required Virgil for emotional support. Roman seemed unfriendly with the sweet student and Virgil could understand why. 

" You're not getting the password and you can go to your dorm for all I care," Roman groaned, his face twitching in repressed anger. 

Virgil hissed at the boy and he stomped his way to Patton's room, locking the door. He sunk down to the ground, his cracked phone pressed up against his face, "I'll wait here until Patton gets back and you can't do anything about anything about it you dickhead!" Virgil screeched. If Virgil was going to have to wait an hour for Patton to return from grocery shopping, he was going to do it. 

His phone screen still was asking for the password and Virgil smirked. ," Imagine if he put his enemy as the password," He thought. As a joke, he entered the password though he expected it to be more along the lines of," Romanisthebest123," or, "Bigcock420,". 

The password was correct.

Virgil looked at his iPhone in confusion. Upon inspection, it was in fact correct. This puzzled him as he rested his head against the door.

Why out of all people on campus, why did he choose him, the emo nightmare he argued with any time they encountered each other? Him, the student who everyone on campus considered the most likely to murder each other over the stupidest thing. Virgil saw him as his greatest enemy and a nuisance to the world but, what did Roman view their relationship?

Was it meant to be a joke..?


End file.
